Cether Airen
NAME: Cether Airen RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 25 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: None SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: N/A WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Dual Wields Ebony swords passed down from his father, and his father's father (http://static-4.nexusmods.com/15/mods/110/images/52506-1-1396514858.png). also skilled in restoration and Illusion, has some knowledge in the school destruction for ranged encounters REGION OF BIRTH: High Rock OCCUPATION: Wanderer and Sellsword HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Cether, along with his twin brother Caius, were sons to a wood elf father and a breton mother in the Anvil, and they were brought up in a family that were doing relatively well for themselves, Their father, Silus, was an adventurer and hunter, and the gold he made from it kept his family in a good state, as was their granbdfather, which was the reason for their fathers choice in profession, and it later had an impact on the twins future. Their mother, Elyssa, was an accomplished and well-known healer, and did very well in bringing up her two children, Cether, took more after his mother, in that he was more interested in magic than his brother, who was more fond of the bow and arrow, and the wood elf way of hunting, despite their differences in preference, Cether and were inseperable throughout childhood. and made a living throughout early adulthood by adventuring with their father, and on some occasions their mother would accompany them, when their father became too old to adventure with his sons, he gave them each equipment that he had come across and used in his journeys, he gave Caius a finely crafted elven bow that he used for hunting, and gave him his hunting outfit, which composed of leather, which was provided more protection than your avergae leahter armor, but was just as good for being stealthy. Cethren recieved his fathers ebony swords and glass armor that his father used when he was a sellsword. One day, Cether and Caius decided to head to the imperial city arena, to see how well they would do, they made it to the rank of myrmidon, and one night, Cether awoke to find his brother not in the bloodworks, no-one had seen or heard of his disappearance, and this caused Cether to leave the arena, as he didn't want to fight without his brother at his side. Cether now spend his days as a sellsword. but he still wishes to find out if his brother is alive. FAMILY: Silus Airen (Father), Elyssa Airen (Mother), Caius Airen (Twin Brother) PERSONALITY: Although not always trusting of people, he know the value of friendship and knows the usefulness of having a companion to watch your back, friendly once you get to know him. HAIR: Dark brown clean cut EYES: Light green FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: none SKIN: skin slightly more tanned by Breton standards BODY:5'8 CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Glass armor passed down along with the weapons by his father etc BEAST FORM (if any): none LIKES: To explore, to improve his skills, the company of trusted friends. DISLIKES: Untrustworthyness, people who are prejudiced to other races. AMBITIONS: To become renown throughout tamriel as a skilled warrior and to find hgis brother. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Because it would make his ancestors proud and because it would ease his mind and allow him to sleep at night. Category:Characters